


Bound By Blood

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: The Legend of Bat Reid! [2]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bat Reid, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom!Jonathan, Dirty Talk, Dom!Geoffrey, Fanart, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Shameless Smut, how to train your vampire, mild scent kink, mild temperature play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Geoffrey didn’t fear the ekon’s bite when Jonathan slipped through the open window in the shape of the small brown bat. He shed the disguise in waves of shadows, now more easily in his control as he stalked in his alabaster visage towards Geoffrey’s seat. The hunter set aside the reports he had been pouring over for the last hour, turning his chair to admire the view.With only the candles lit around the room, offering an orangish tint to the scene as Jonathan dropped to kneel at the hunter’s feet. Geoffrey’s lips drew back into a satisfied smile as the doctor resumed what had recently become their routine in the off hours when they weren’t out killing leeches and saving a city from an impending Disaster.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: The Legend of Bat Reid! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736608
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After writing Dorky Teefers and Geoffrey feeding Reid by hand, it gave me an idea for later, where Jonathan grows attached to that idea and it becomes a part of their foreplay.
> 
> Also, series name is inspired by a comment from Blepper on Dorky Teefers. Thank you for the idea! Also I may just write more Bat Reid antics and adventures because I'm really digging this concept now.

“You’re such a greedy little leech.” Geoffrey purred out in the dark of the room. His eyes drank in the sight spread before him like a sensual buffet. Jonathan’s bare shoulders flexed, drawn tight with muscle flecked and criss crossed with pearly white patches and lines of scars from the war. The hunter could pick out some marks from debris and shrapnel that may have dug into the doctor’s sides, curling around his hip and up the side of his rib cage. It didn’t look deep, judging by the thickness of the scar tissue, but it did add to the shadows that enveloped his body in the dim lights of his office.

His spine curved as the doctor leaned into Geoffrey’s touch. The hunter's fingers curling into the dark messy strands that were once kept so clean and precise. Jonathan’s eyes fluttered shut as his nails scraped along his scalp and combed them back behind his ear. The ekon’s head dipped, pressing into the roughened warmth of Geoffrey’s palm. A low rumble filtered through his chest as he licked the droplets of blood from his lips. Geoffrey’s free hand was colored by the same dark rivulets as he dipped them into the bottle of rat blood he’d taken to keep by his bedside. Just in case a certain leech snuck into the sanctuary of his office for a midnight snack.

Geoffrey didn’t fear the ekon’s bite when Jonathan slipped through the open window in the shape of the small brown bat. He shed the disguise in waves of shadows, now more easily in his control as he stalked in his alabaster visage towards Geoffrey’s seat. The hunter set aside the reports he had been pouring over for the last hour, turning his chair to admire the view.

With only the candles lit around the room, offering an orangish tint to the scene as Jonathan dropped to kneel at the hunter’s feet. Geoffrey’s lips drew back into a satisfied smile as the doctor resumed what had recently become their routine in the off hours when they weren’t out killing leeches and saving a city from an impending Disaster.

Geoffrey withdrew his hand from Reid’s hair, leaving the bangs scattered across his forehead. His eyes opened, lids half drooped as he cocked his head back. “Open.” Geoffrey commanded.

Jonathan obliged, parting his lips in a rather lewd display as Geoffrey placed his bloody fingers into the ekon’s mouth. “Lick it all up.” The hunter watched with an amused smirk as Jonathan obeyed, dragging his tongue along the expanse of Geoffrey’s index and middle finger. He shivered when the doctor’s teeth scraped lightly against the soft tissue of his skin as he suckled at the tips. His tongue lavished down between them, trailing down towards the webbing between his fingers.

Geoffrey adjusted his foot, pressing lightly over the doctor’s abdomen, brushing dangerously close to the thick arousal resting between Reid’s legs. The ekon shuddered, his eyes darting up with a needy whine in his throat as Geoffrey drew his fingers back, now freshly cleaned of blood. He swiped his thumb along the swollen lower lip of the ekon and smiled wolfishly.

“You going to be a good boy for me, aye?” Jonathan nodded, eyes glossy as the heat of his arousal throbbed in the cool evening air that slipped into the room by the open window. Geoffrey knew the ekon couldn’t feel it, wasn’t bothered by it at least, but the hunter could feel the heat creeping up his neck as his own excitement strained against the tightness of his pants. The gentle breeze was a nice reprieve that ghosted across his skin.

Geoffrey unfurled the length of his scarf from around his neck as he watched the ekon squirm in anticipation. His impatience was written clear as day on his face, it was only by the grace of years of self-discipline that Reid’s hands remained by his sides and didn’t give in to the desires that plagued him. The impulses telegraphed through the tiny twitches of his fingers and the small almost unnoticeable shift of his hips as he was tempted to grind into the weight of McCullum’s foot. His lips pulled into a pout as Geoffrey took his sweet agonizing time unbuttoning the front of his shirt.

“How badly do you want it?” Geoffrey asked as he examined the ekon with a devilish smile, his foot drawn back from Jonathan’s crotch as he tilted his head expectantly.

“Geoffrey, please.” He pleaded.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, Reid.” Geoffrey taunted as he slid his hand down and slipped the front of his trousers open, releasing his aching cock from it’s confines. He noticed the way Reid’s eyes fell to his crotch and smiled. “What do you say Reid?"

“Geoffrey…” He started with a pitiful sound rising in his throat as he shifted closer. The hunter stroked himself up, smoothing his palm along his shaft as his free hand dug out the bottle of oil tucked inside the front drawer of his desk. Geoffrey drizzled a small bit on his palm to lubricate his motions, sliding it along his shaft until it was generously slick. He watched Reid’s adams apple bob as he swallowed thickly in anticipation.

“Well, Reid?” Geoffrey was waiting, but the ekon looked distracted. He dragged his eyes up to meet the hunter’s gaze and squirmed closer until his chin rested against Geoffrey’s thigh.

“I want you, Geoffrey. _Please_.”

“Come on up here.” He urged, catching Jonathan’s chin as he coaxed him up into his lap. The ekon obeyed, sliding easily to straddle his hips as Geoffrey felt the cooler space of the ekon’s skin against his crotch. He hissed through his teeth as Reid directed his hips just right. Geoffrey’s shaft slipped between the cleft of his ass and ground against his entrance, spreading the excess oil over the twitching hole.

“No biting leech.” Geoffrey reminded as he reached around to grip Jonathan’s hips and kept him tucked close to his chest. The doctor’s hands braced against his shoulders as Geoffrey pressed against his entrance. He spread open easily, sinking down onto the hunter’s shaft. Geoffrey let Jonathan guide himself back until he had taken the hunter right down to the hilt. His head tossed back in a breathy moan, mouth agape as he rolled his hips with sweet satisfaction. “Good boy.” Geoffrey groaned, groping at the meat of Jonathan’s ass in praise.

Jonathan rocked against him, dropping his hips back down as his greedy body engulfed every inch of the hunter’s shaft. Geoffrey wondered how it felt, to be so cold all the time and suddenly be filled to the brim with so much heat. It certainly felt strange being inside Reid, when the ekon felt warm but not necessarily the thriving heat of a living body. He didn't sustain the same core temperature anymore. That didn't interfere with the pleasure it gave as he sank into the vampire's velvety walls that wrapped around him. Every roll of his hips met Reid's in subtle snaps and jolts. The doctor growled low in his throat when Geoffrey reached around to pull him closer, burying his shaft completely as he ground inside him, driving into that special little spot that still drove the doctor absolutely wild.

Geoffrey felt the prickling tension as Reid's claws started to press into his shoulder. _"Jonathan_." He warned.

"Apologies." The doctor mumbled as he retracted his nails before they ripped into the hunter's clothes. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened, but Geoffrey would appreciate it if his clothing would remain intact. For once. He was tired of having to patch it up all the time, and it was bad enough the skals and beasts were responsible for most of the destruction. He didn't need his pet leech to add to the chaos.

Geoffrey smirked and reached around the ekon to retrieve the jar from before, dipping his fingers into the cool dark fluids until they were adequately coated. Jonathan's head snapped up at the sound, his gaze settled on the hunter's hand as he retracted it from the jar and placed them at the opening of the ekon's mouth. Jonathan obeyed the unspoken command that burned in the hunter's eyes, his hips rolling back before rising up, drawing the hunter's slick shaft in and out, squeezing down tightly along the way as he licked both digits clean.

Geoffrey repeated the action, tracing trails of blood over Jonathan's lips and outlining each fang with little droplets. The ekon's tongue chased after every morsel with a desperate growl, cocking his head back as he lapped at the blood, cleaning his lips with a sultry look. It was hard not to find it attractive as the doctor gasped with every other thrust and chased after the blood on Geoffrey's fingers with a hungry sort of desperation. He trailed the now, very clean digits down the curve of his throat and smiled darkly at the doctor.

"Good boy." He hummed. The all powerful Dr. Jonathan Reid, chosen Champion of an ancient vampire bloodline, now nothing more than a blood whore at the beckon call of the hunter. Their little sessions like this were an escape for them both as they indulged in the taboo behind closed doors. A forbidden relationship both in the eyes of society and in the eyes of Priwen. His predecessors, were they not dead already, probably would have dropped dead upon seeing this vulgar display of treason towards their sacred name.

Geoffrey quit caring a long time ago when it became apparent that Jonathan wasn't bothered by the approach, nor was he ashamed of what they were. And these conflicted feelings that tore Geoffrey up inside all these years like rusty barbed wire mangled in his guts, he found Jonathan was the balm that soothed and healed their tortured scars. He was the comfort in the darkest corners. The cooling touch against his feverish skin. The immortal promise to Geoffrey's dwindling time, slowly ticking by as an ever growing reminder. He would one day succumb to the wiles of its prison and expire, so why not live and love to the fullest? Why not indulge when he was given the rare opportunity?

Jonathan had become Geoffrey's sanctuary as much as he had for the ekon. Together they could be exactly who they were, who they _wanted_ to be and let no one judge them for that beautiful freedom. Here in the haven they had built for themselves, in the quiet hours of night where their desperate grasps and passionate kisses could become something more.

Where Jonathan could chase his hunger and all the urges that accompany it under the guiding hand of his own choosing. Geoffrey devoured every breathy kiss and voiceless gasp that left the ekon's lips, pulling him close until there wasn't a hair's breadth between them, nails raking over skin, fingers curling into hair as they nipped and bit and pulled, twisting and curling into the sheets of the shared bed, or falling against the nearest wall, or currently, straddling the only sturdy chair in the room as Jonathan rode him with all the desperation of an addict chasing that high.

Geoffrey smeared a bit of the rat blood over his collarbone, spreading his fingers over his skin where his open shirt exposed the paler expanse. He tipped his head in a silent invitation as Jonathan dipped down to lap up the blood. His attention split between tending to Geoffrey's fingers with a low growl, baring his fangs in the mockery of a feral smile. Geoffrey shivered in excitement as the doctor scraped his teeth against his skin but didn't break the surface. His tongue was warm as it cleaned every last drop up. The hunter chuckled low in his throat as he gripped Reid firmly by the hips, rutting up inside him with a punishing force.

The broken sound that erupted from Jonathan's chest was euphoric to Geoffrey's ears as he continued. He felt the strong grip of the ekon's arms wrapped around his shoulders as he rode through every thrust that rattled through him, sending waves of pleasure rocketing up. Jonathan whined and moaned, the noises muffled as he left hungry bruises along the length of Geoffrey's neck and the tender curve of his shoulder.

Geoffrey could feel the ekon was close, the flex and grip of his insides dragging out every thrust was heavenly. The growing heat knotted up into a tight ball in the base of his belly as a building storm prepared to break in one thunderous explosion. The hunter was certain Reid could feel it too as the ekon's hold only grew firmer, his hips rising and falling in sync to meet Geoffrey's with the building wave until it crashed together in one wondrous storm. Jonathan cried out, a sharp and breathless sound as Geoffrey moaned. He felt the ekon shudder then still in his lap, as his own heat painted the doctor's walls. An intimate claim that made Geoffrey mildly curious if other leeches could smell it. Like some predatory knowledge that the doctor was taken already. He didn't doubt it if Reid could smell the sickness on a person, other leeches would probably notice his scent. It only fueled the smug expression that grew on his lips.

Reid's head collapsed against his shoulder as he breathed through the orgasm. He was shaking like a leaf but in a good way. Geoffrey trailed his fingers up along Jonathan's spine, outlining the ridge as it curved. He spread his fingers through the thick dark locks of hair, winding them around each digit in gentle back and forth motions. The tight grip on the hunter loosened, no longer was it a lifeline, desperate for a solid support in the coming storm. Instead it morphed into a sentimental embrace as he held him loosely, his chin resting against Geoffrey's shoulder.

"You did good." The hunter purred into his ear, pressing a delicate kiss to his temple, mindful around the small splatters of rat blood that stained his cheek and dripped into his beard. It was mildly amusing to think about when they do finally get around to cleaning up.


	2. Fanart by Sdeeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very sexy and amazing fanart by Sdeeys!!
> 
> Please check them out on Twitter and Tumblr to give them some love! Their art is amazing, especially their extensive content for Vampyr.
> 
> https://twitter.com/DarkSlanderson/status/1262584496966242311?s=20
> 
> https://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/618512341395456000/good-boy-inspired-by-this-fic-by


End file.
